Claire Nuñez
Claire Maria Nuñez is one of the main protagonists of Trollhunters, ''and Jim's girlfriend. Official Description ''"Wise beyond her years and suspicious of Jim's strange behavior, Claire finally gets her answers when she discovers her baby brother was swapped for a Changeling Troll! She is then introduced to a wondrous world full of Trolls and magic. However, this doesn't distract her from her quest to save her brother no matter the odds or obstacles, though it helps that Jim is willing to do almost anything for her. She becomes an integral part of the Trollhunting team with her sharp wit and strong loyalty to friends and family. Far from the damsel in distress, Claire fights for herself and learns to master a weapon of her own: the Shadow Staff." History Biography When she was younger, Claire slept with a stuffed bunny named "Suzie Snooze" and at one point, met Mary Wang and Darci Scott, who became best friends with Claire. Part One Getting to Know Jim One day in gym class, Claire is talking to Darci when she Jim approaches her and tries to flirt with her by speaking Spanish. Claire suggests to Jim that he should try out for the school play, which she is also trying out for. On the day of the auditions, Jim sees Claire reciting one of the Romeo and Juliet lines brilliantly, which wins him the role of Romeo, opposite Claire, who is playing Juliet. Unfortunately, Jim's Trollhunting duties cause him to miss his practice sessions with Claire, and she starts to become a bit hostile towards Jim. When Jim's ready to fight Draal, Jim leaves a note in Claire's backpack claiming that he has to "fight some monsters", which Claire believes is a metaphor for his psychological problems. Thinking this is the reason why he's been missing their practice sessions, Claire decides to invite Jim over to her house to discuss this. When Jim suddenly has to leave for another mission, Claire begins to get suspicious. Claire Becomes Suspicious Soon enough, Claire becomes suspicious of Jim, and begins to realize that maybe "monsters" wasn't a metaphor for his psychological problems. When Claire gets tickets to a concert, she decides to ask Mary to babysit her little brother, Enrique, to which Mary agrees. The next day, Claire finds her missing stuffed bunny with Jim and Toby (which they found from a Changeling who was flying with a baby). Just then, Mary cancels her job at the last minute, and Claire decides to have Jim babysit Enrique. Appearance Claire is slim with dark brown eyes and black hair with a blue streak and a lot of colorful barrettes in it. She wears a light purple turtleneck shirt with a darker pink skull and the word HAMLET under a short dark purple jacket, a short blue skirt and gray leggings with black shoes. After being corrupted by the Shadow Staff her blue streaks turns to white. When using intense amount of power from the Shadow Staff her eyes turn pitch black with only her iris and pupil shining in dark purple color, however when she’s being controlled by Morgana’s it glows dark yellow. Personality For the first few episodes, Claire was more of a flat character and just tolerated Jim at best. Soon enough, Claire became suspicious and concerned about Jim's behavior, so she went to investigate what was going on. When she found out about the trolls, Claire started to prove to be a worthy ally and very insightful with weapons and troll culture. She is also shown to have a motherly side, since she found about her brother being replaced by NotEnrique. Claire is also shown to be quite irritable and impatient with others when they get annoying. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. At first, Jim merely crushed on her from afar, until he attempted to woo her with quickly learned Spanish and she invited him to audition for the school play, Romeo and Juliet. ''Although he doesn't actually want to act, he auditioned to get closer to Claire. However, due to his tardiness and absence from several rehearsals, their relationship begins to turn sour. After a last minute attempt to win back her trust, he agrees to babysit her little brother, Enrique, who is actually NotEnrique. After causing a mess in her house, she says she never wants to talk to him again. Before he and Draal have their to-the-death rematch, he leaves her a letter, confessing all of his feelings and what has been going on with him. She forgives him, thinking it's metaphorical, but then grows suspicious and, after NotEnrique endangers her and she learns the truth, the two grow closer as she joins in on the adventures, and prepare to go to the Spring Fling together. They ultimately decide to skip the Fling, and instead dance near a cliff overlooking the city, almost kissing. Jim is more than determined to rescue Enrique and help Claire. During part two, Claire is determined to rescue Jim from the Darklands after he saved Enrique first. After everyone manages to get him back, Claire hugs him saying that she miss him and they both share a kiss. After an unconventional barbecue at her parents' house, Claire finally calls Jim her boyfriend and says that she does not care that her parents disapprove of it, officially becoming a couple. Toby Domzalski Originally, Claire was more distant and hostile towards Toby, and often forgot his name, no matter how many times he told her. When Claire became a Trollhunter, Toby started to get more envious of Claire and started to compete with her for the role of Jim's sidekick. However, Claire assured him that she wouldn't come between Toby and Jim. Since then, they've started to get along better, though Claire still often got annoyed with Toby's harebrained schemes. NotEnrique NotEnrique and Claire share a rocky relationship. Although shown to argue, they are rather close and he even showed Claire that her real brother is safe. They act much like real brothers and sisters. As the series progresses this bond is shown to grow stronger to the point when he begins referring to Claire as ''Sis, and should she be harmed he makes statements such as "Keep your hands off my sister!" Mary Wang and Darci Scott Mary Wang and Darci Scott are Claire's best friends and they are often seen hanging out together. They both are fully supportive of her and Jim getting together. As the series goes on, they become more observant of Claire acting suspicious and tries to figure out what she won't tell them. Darci assumes that Claire is dating a college guy, and uses that as a cover up. It is unknown if Claire will tell Mary and Darci the truth. Trivia * In the book series, Claire had longer hair, her last name was "Fontaine", and was Scottish. * Her favorite food is guacamole and would bathe in it (which defeats the purpose of bathing). * She becomes the first human, and apparently the first female to wield Angor Rot's former weapon, the Shadow Staff. * In Recipe for Disaster, Claire is revealed to be allergic to dust. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Alive